Unlikely Angel
by everfaraway
Summary: A decade prior to the movie everyone's favorite greasy italian meets up with a young woman hoping to leave her old life behind by coming to Boston. Mentions of a possible RoccoxOC. MurphyxOC.  Mentions of abuse, rape, drugs, mafia, etc.  No flames plz.


Gotta Name?

**_Author: I don't own anyone but the Oc. I wish I owned Rocco and Murphy. Thanks sis for getting me hooked on Boondocks._**

"Hey! Hey, get your ass up!" a male voice snapped.

"Fuck you." a second, this one female, said.

"Girl be lucky I'm not asking for anything past cash for giving you a ride to Boston." the first snarled.

The girl in question looked around and muttered, "This is Boston?"

"No, it's the fucking Bronx."

"What part of Boston?" she asked, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Keep asking questions and I'll make you pay me back for the answers with a blowjob." he told her.

"Bite me asshole." she growled, tossing her bag on her back and walking away.

"You won't last ten minutes in Boston bitch!" the man shouted after her.

Twenty minutes and four blocks later, she felt two pairs of eyes following her. Those eyes were joined by footsteps and as she went to round a corner two more men approached.

"What's this?" one man, voice slurred by alcohol, asked. A second man laughed and turned her face towards him.

"Look at that face." a third man said.

She jerked her head away as the fourth laughed, "She's a feisty little thing." The woman's eyes narrowed as she fell into a feral crouch.

Grumbling to himself, Rocco brushed his shaggy dark hair from his face. He hated being a messenger boy for the Italian mob, no matter how good the pay was. It resulted in him constantly being beat up, made to run errands and blamed for everything that went wrong.

"Bastards, mother fucking bastards." he growled, touching the dark bruise on his face. His head jerked up quickly as a young woman ran out of an alley ahead of him. Four guys followed her out, laughing and grabbing for her. "Hey!" he shouted. All five heads jerked towards him as he walked up. Casually he slid his arm around the woman's waist and asked, "Where ya been babe?"

"She belong to you?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah she's mine. Keep your fucking hands off." he said, brushing his jacket aside just enough to reveal a gun tucked away in his waistband. The four men blanched and walked off in silence. "Assholes." he muttered. The woman slapped his hand away from her waist and moved away. "Listen babe. I just saved your ass from getting gang raped by those bastards." he reminded her. She glared at him and turned to walk off.

"Hey!" The woman got about five feet before she looked back. "Gotta name?" the greasy haired man asked. She glared at him. "Name's Rocco. Listen do ya got somewhere to stay?" he continued. She shook her head. Slowly he walked up to her and said, "I've got a place near here, there's an open room and everything." Even as the words came out of his mouth Rocco wondered why he was even offering. The young woman, probably not even seventeen, distrusted him and possibly even hated him. She had a feral look to her that he had only seen in people who had never been treated well by people; the abandoned, betrayed and broken. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I don't know what you've been through but I've seen a lot of shit too." he whispered. She stared him and her eyes softened the slightest bit. As she nodded he felt a slight flutter in his stomach.

A little over an hour later Rocco was sitting at the table in his kitchen when the young woman came back in. She was no longer wearing the tattered jeans and shirt he had found her in but instead a pair of sweats and a shirt about two sizes too big. They had belonged to one of his ex's who had left some things at his apartment. "Figured you'd be hungry. Can't go wrong with pizza, right?" he asked.

She sat down, grabbed several slices and whispered, "Thanks." Her voice was hoarse from lack of use but soft and pretty. She had cleaned up nice: her skin was a very light cream and her hair a dark brown. Her eyes were the darkest green he had every seen. "Sara." she said, between bites of pizza.

"Huh?" he asked.

"My name's Sara."


End file.
